A Father's Eyes
by WreckedProgress
Summary: She dreams of blue irises. He dreams of brown, they both dream of something that could be love.


**A Father's Eyes**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I have absolutely no idea where this one is going. I had a similar dream last night and I needed to vent, and when I was typing Fairy tail came out. So I touched it up a little and added a guy.**

* * *

I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. But for some reason four words kept running through my thoughts. "I think it's time"

I remembered people scurrying around me, and in a blur I was somewhere else. In a bed, in a room of white. People were touching me. Their hands squeezing mine, words floating into my ears. I couldn't register them. Pain filled my entire body, pressure in my stomach. A scream was ripped from my throat as the pressure in my stomach turned into an excruciating pain. Eventually it all blended together, the pain, the constant voices in my ears, and the blinding white lights that flew in and out of my vision.

Then it all stopped. The lights dimmed and everything was quiet, besides the soft crying sound that filled my ears. My blurry vision cleared, and I felt a sudden weight in my arms.

I moved my eyes to look at the unexplained appearance of weight and found myself looking at a bright blue sea.

I was changed in an instant, I became so much more. My very definition of perfection was written when he was born. In my arms, staring up at me, was a baby boy. I don't how I knew it was a boy, or how I got pregnant in the first place but I didn't really care. And as he drew his first breath I think I finally knew what love meant. The very universe was made to be seen by you, every star and planet only existed because you. You are too young, your eyes will need some time to adjust to the overwhelming light surrounding us.

All I could do was stare into the sea blue eyes that were wide and searching. Every single second that my eyes were trained on his, was another second of pure innocence.

From the moment of birth I knew, that he was already a better version of me. Fresh tears dripped from my eyes as I continued swimming in the depths of his own. Suddenly, a strong hand touched my shoulder, I looked up to a tall man. He was blurry, I could only make out the blue eyes that shone, matching the boy in my arms. I didn't know why but I trusted him, and I smiled as I handed him the beautiful boy in my arms, tears developed as I watched the man hold him lovingly.

My heart started to beat fast as noise around me started to focus in. A heavy pressure suddenly crushed every ounce of air from my lungs, and my vision blurred again. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Then I saw white. No more blue. No more beautiful, mesmerizing blue, just...white.

Lucy's face was red and wet. She breathed heavily as her eyes worked hard to focus. Her cold hands clung desperately to the pink sheets under her. A short scream left her mouth as she sat up so fast she hit her head on something hard.

"Owwww," Natsu's voice whined. He clung on to the part of his forehead that had collided with Lucy's. He was about to complain some more but then saw the state that the blonde was in.

She was sobbing. Her hands wrapped around her head. Her knees were brought up to her chest as she slowly rocked back and forward. Her eyes wide as tears spilled out of the sides.

Natsu slowly sat up and kneeled at the side of her bed. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't think my head was that hard."

Lucy sobbed. "He's gone? I don't understand. It was a dream? I don't...I don't… I can't" She was talking like Natsu wasn't even there.

"Luce, I don't understand. Talk to me. What happened?" He began to panic as she continued to sob. "Lucy I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I can't. I loved him. Why did I love him? It was just a dream. I don't understand. What is happening?"

Natsu looked around frantically and found Lucy's key ring. He grabbed it and clipped it to his own belt. He then began to wrap Lucy in her blanket and pick her up. She didn't stop him. She clung to his chest and sobbed. His heart clenched but he ran out the front door. As soon as they got outside Lucy began to shiver. Natsu held her closer and cursed himself for forgetting about the snow. He didn't feel it so it slipped his mind. He tried to release as much heat as he could, but it was hard to control it.

He did his best as he sprinted through the early morning streets. The sun was just beginning to rise, snow kept falling, adding on to the couple inches of snow they already. He tried to get her to talk as he ran but she was staring at nothing with wide, watery eyes. Her hands were tangled in her hair and her chest rose and fell unevenly as she struggled to breath.

All she could see were his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. She didn't understand why she loved him so much, why did she need him? It was a dream, just dream, only a dream. She kept thinking it over and over and over. That seemed to make it worse as it settled in, he was a dream. She'll never see him again, he wasn't real, he isn't alive. A sobbed left her throat.

Natsu held her closer and saw the guild, he kicked the doors open. Mira was at the bar, setting up for the day. "Oh Nats-" She saw the the condition of the Blonde he had brought. "Lucy! Oh my god. What happened?" She exclaimed as she rushed across the guild.

Natsu's eyes were filling with tears as he panicked. "I don't know?! I was at her apartment and she was crying in her sleep so woke her up. Our heads collided but I don't think that's what's wrong," He cried.

Mira ushered him upstairs to the infirmary and they ran up. Mira turned the lights on and rushed to pull back the blankets as Natsu set the shaking girl down. Lucy sat there, her knees up to her chest, she slightly rocked. Mira pulled the girl's hands away from her face and looked at her. Lucy's eyes were dull, her beautiful brown, bright eyes seemed dim and lifeless.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" She asked. The girl just shook her head.

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. Why do I care?" She looked at Mira. "Mira, why do I care?" She sobbed. Mira was taken aback, she honestly had no idea what the other girl was talking about. She had never seen the blonde this way before.

"Lucy, it was a dream. A nightmare. Calm down. You're safe." She said reassuringly.

Lucy sobbed, "I know. I know. I know. It was a dream, it was just a dream." She struggled to take in breaths as she spoke.

"Lucy, tell me what you saw." Mira said.

Lucy looked up at her white-haired friend, "Blue." Her tone was serious, like that was the only word she knew.

Mira was about to ask what she meant but stopped when she heard the guild doors open. "That may be Master. Stay with her." Mira commanded as she rushed out of the door. Her hands collided hard with the wooden railing as she ran to it. She saw Laxus there, slowly walking towards the bar, his hair was a mess and he was adjusting his clothes like he had just put them on.

He looked up at her and their eyes met. Mira visible flinched when she saw the pain there. His blue eyes were tired and dim, he said nothing as he sat down heavily and pulled a bottle of liquor out from behind the counter. "Laxus?" Her voice came almost like a sob. She coughed slightly and spoke again, "Do you know when Master is getting in?"

He shook his head as he laid it down on the counter, "Are you okay?" He shook his head again.

"Lucy! Stop! Please!" Mira heard Natsu yell.

"Natsu! Let me go! I need to get back!" Laxus's head shot up as her heard the girl's voice.

Mira rushed back into the room to see Natsu holding back Lucy as she tried to leave the room. Lucy was attempting to push past him and Natsu was trying, gently, to keep her in place.

"Lucy, where are you trying to go?" Mira asked.

Lucy's eyes widened and her eyes shone as new tears began to develop. Slow, so slow, she fell to the ground, on her knees. "I don't know. I don't know! I don't know where to go. I don't know what to do!" She sobbed. Natsu kneeled down with her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Natsu looked at Mira, silently asking her to help. Mira put her hands to her head and stressed. She had no idea what to do. Natsu rocked with the blonde and tears pricked his eyes as her heartbreaking sobs got to him.

She decided to ask Lucy one more time what she saw. The Blonde lifted her head and her watery eyes met Mira's, "I saw my son."

~FE~

I was awoken by a gentle hand on my arm, it took me a while to assess my surroundings but when I did I was surprised. The walls were painted a beautiful lavender and pictures of myself and my grandfather decorated the walls, plants and small objects were arranged neatly on the dressers and desk that were pushed against the walls. I fisted the white comforter as I sat up.

"Laxus. I think it's time." I heard a beautiful voice say, I had heard it before, I had spoken to it before. I looked down at the girl sitting beside me, all I saw was gorgeous brown eyes before I was somewhere else.

White surrounded me, the smell of medicine and the sounds of buzzing lights clouded my senses. Everything was hazy as I walked forward, I saw a bed with at least half a dozen people bustling around it. I wanted to be there, needed to be there. I shoved past when I heard screaming, a hand gripped my hand as I settled it on the bed. I squeezed when it did, I felt compelled to whispered that everything was going to be okay. I winced as she screamed a few more times before everything went silent, everyone was gone, besides the girl. Then a beautiful cry filled my ears, I was shocked when I felt my own eyes sting. Then I saw her, she looked up at me, but the only thing I could see were her eyes, big and brown. I shivered as they seemed to devour me.

Then I looked down at the bundle in her arms, a baby was there. He had the most blue eyes. My heart swelled as I looked at him. "Those are my eyes." I seemed to say. I couldn't describe the feelings that were bubbling inside of me. My legs seemed to shake and I had to lean against the bed, my arms reached out for the baby and they trembled as well. She let me take him and he was so small, so light.

I held him out, one hand under his head the other supporting his body, and I looked at him, his eyes were wide and searching. I pulled closer so he was eye level, "You are my everything." My voice trembled as I spoke the words. I took in shaky breaths as I looked down at the bed.

She was gone. The brown-eyed girl was gone, the bed was neatly made and I stood up, then looked down at my arms. He was gone too. The blue-eyed boy was gone. I looked around the room, looking for the pair. My breathing became rapid as I turned around in circles looking for any trace of them. Then I opened my eyes.

Laxus's eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly, his breathing was heavy and sweat covered his body. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to make out where he was. He saw his furniture, his walls, his room. His hand and eyes went to the spot beside him, he was alone. There was no girl next to him, no beautiful brown or mesmerizing blue. Laxus's eyes were wide as he held his head. "A dream?" He whimpered.

The lightning mage glanced at the clock, it was a little after five. His movements were slow as he got off the bed, his muscles felt weak and he almost didn't trust his legs. His stomach churned as he moved to the bathroom, he leaned against the sink and looked into the mirror. He looked like utter crap. The mage's eyes were red and his face stinky with tears he had cried in his sleep, and sweat was sticking his hair to his skin. He had to take several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down, he gasped sharply as he leaned towards the toilet. Laxus barely had time to get the lid off before he threw up, he kneeled down as he dry heaved. His entire body hurt as he stayed there, his head throbbed, his throat burned and his muscles ached. But worst of all was his chest. His heart was hurting, every breath he took reminded him that this was real, that that was all a dream. Laxus let himself go and he crumbled the floor.

It was several minutes before he got up again, he went to his mini bar and found nothing that could dull the pain, just cheap scotch from the store. He grabbed a shirt and his coat and used his magic to take him to the guild. Laxus almost threw up again when he landed several meters from the Fairy Tail doors, he groaned as he put his shirt on and threw his coat over his shoulder. He found himself stumbling through the guild doors, they slammed a little harder than he intended. He smelled people in the infirmary and ignored it as he walked towards the bar.

He saw Mira run out of the room, her hands grabbing the railing as she breathed heavily. He leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor.

"Laxus?" Her voice cracked. "Do you know when Master's getting in?"

All he could do was shake his head as he laid it on the counter. "Are you okay?" He shook his head again.

"Lucy! Stop! Please!" Laxus recognized the fire dragon slayer's voice.

"Natsu! Let me go! I need to get back!" Laxus's eyes widened and his head shot up to watch Mira run back into the infirmary.

That was the voice. The voice of the girl. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath. Laxus sat there, the bottle in his hand forgotten as it rolled off the counter and shattered on the ground. He moved slowly, his body recognized it, the voice. There was no forgetting it, that was her beautiful voice, it was in distress and it was doused in fear but it was her. His mind didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to go up there and find that it wasn't her. But he was so sure, but he didn't want to be wrong. He was so sure.

His hands trembled slightly as he grasped the railing, he tried to listen to the voices again but all he could hear was his own heartbeat. Laxus found himself moving faster and faster. His feet pounding loudly on the wooden steps as he rushed up the stairs, his vision was blurring and he could barely make out the infirmary doors as he pushed them open.

"Lucy where are you going?" He watched as Mira's mouth moved, he heard the words, he didn't know what they meant. Nothing was making sense. He watched as a blonde girl sunk to her knees. Her hair was covering her face and Laxus was practically holding his breath.

"I don't know. I don't know! I don't know where to go. I don't know what to do!" She sobbed.

"Lucy, what did you see?" Mira asked softly.

Then the blonde looked up. Big, beautiful brown eyes, they were watery and duller than he remembered but they were definitely hers. Her hands slowly dropped from her face and she looked the white-haired mage in the eyes.

"I saw my son." It came out strong, unlike everything else that had been spilling from the Blonde's mouth the past several minutes. Laxus's breath left him quickly and an unsure smile crossed his face. He didn't know why he was so happy, but he just felt it. He was bubbling inside of him and practically drowning his senses.

He stepped forward, and the most beautiful words that have ever left his mouth were heard. "You saw my son." Laxus didn't mean to say it, again things were just happening, so many emotions were swirling inside of him. He couldn't describe them all. His breath hitched as her eyes met his, he saw her body flinch back and her eyes widen, her hands went to cover her mouth.

All she could do was stare into them. Mesmerizing blue, the lights and darks of her new favorite color mixed beautifully in his irises. Those were the same eyes that she saw. Her whole body seemed to move on its own as she hurled herself up and at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she sobbed loudly.

Laxus stood shocked as he took a couple steps back, her little body clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her sane. He held her waist as he bent down to hug her. He couldn't help it, this girl, this woman, this mother was the only thing he needed.

* * *

 **A little cheesy but it's going to be like that at first. I don't know if I want to make it fairly long or just have a few chapters, you know write the relationship or just skip to the end. But I hope you like it regardless.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
